ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Apocalypse
''Warner Apocalypse ''is an American comic-book series being published by TBD since March 10th, 2019. Synopsis All of the Warner Bros. Cartoons faces a forgotten character that takes over their city and causes a havoc, so the cartoons decided to form a new organization. Characters Main * President Mascot Bugs Bunny - a lovable/comedy rabbit who goofs around a lot, since the apocalypse. He became a serious boss to the other cartoon characters. * Vice President Daffy Duck - ' a goofball who goes crazy around every characters, he only acts mature when either someone messes with him or his girlfriend is around him. * '''Fast-Speedy Boy Collin Brady - ' a human who has the ability of super-speed, he is the future mascot of the Warner Bros. * 'Girlfriend Speedy Alexis Doll - ' a supporter to Collin, she mainly becomes crazy when Sonic is around. Which makes Collin jealous. * 'Manager Guard Charlotte P. - ' a young witch who was secretly working for Bosko. But later on, she became an ally of the heroes. * 'Tux - '''Charlotte’s pet flyst who accompanies her. And cheers her up when she is having diffcult times. * '''Lily Jade, The Shy Face Paint - ' a shy face paint that has been working for Bugs Bunny and Charlotte ever since Bosko has taken over Warner Bros. Her dark side still remains unknown. * 'Mandy - '''a girl who doesn’t care about everything. * '''Eric McEdderson '- A fifteen-year old who befriends a ghost. Later on, he joined Bugs Bunny and the others to stop Bosko. Since Claire was taken away by them. Supporting * '''Tina Russo Duck - '''A about-to-be ''fiancée ''girlfriend to Daffy, she only appeared in two issues due to being brainwashed by Elena. * '''The Bird Eating Cat, Sylvester Pussycat - '''A cat who is addicted to eating Tweety. But later on Issue 3. He finds his true self and gives up on eating birds. * '''Porky Pig - '''The stammering pig who works as the cauclating commander for the heroes. * '''Fast Most Wanted, Sonic the Hedgehog - '''A fast-speeding hedgehog who currently serves two years in Anti-Warner's Jail. However, in Issue 4. he escaped from prison (courtesy of Amy’s Chaos Emerald) * '''Amy Roses - A sweet girlfriend to Sonic, she was however brainwashed in Issue 3. And became the commander of the Chaos Emeralds. Until in Issue 10. * Izzy - '''A crazy teenager who makes dangerous stunts and moves. * '''Maria Jaxon - Charlotte’s tomboyish human friend and girlfriend. Ever since Bosko began the invasion, the two never saw each other again. Until Issue 18 * 'Ghostly Jack - '''Charlotte’s helper, and he always accompines her as well. * '''Mr. Lock '- A former teacher that teaches studnets advice at combat skills. He now does the same thing for the heroes. * 'Red Charlotte - '''A different verision of Charlotte. She is currently in hiding along with other TBD. * '''Epic Char-Char - ' a different verison of Charlotte. She claims to be the “cool” Charlotte incarnation. * 'Cadet Charlotte - ' a space ranger verision of Charlotte who is currently in hiding along woth the other Charlottes. * 'Evelynn the Reporter - '''Evelynn recently was hired to be a reporter in FingerTown and WB City. As of now, she doesn’t know what to do with her job and her current wherabouts is unknown. * '''May - '''One of the artistic studnets. She recently was gifted powers to paint something and make it happen in real life. * '''Emily McEdderson - '''The sister of Eric, later on the comics. She was raised by herself and continued to mind her own business about the Bosko incident. * '''Claire the Ghost - '''A 6-year old ghost who was killed from a torando incident, later she befriends Eric. But later, she was taken away by Bosko. Her current whereabouts after Issue 1 remains a mystery. * '''Elmer Fudd, The Shooter - '''A former bunny/duck hunter. Recently, since the apocalyspe. He became a shooter to all creatures that has an involement with Bosko. Antagonists * '''Bosko The Ink Kid - '''The first Looney Tunes character that was abandoned by Bugs Bunny in 1956, now he wants vengeance against every WB characters. He became a mutant at the end of Issue 2. Later, at Issues 3-6, he is creating a machine to wipe all the WB and other related media characters from existence. * '''The Evil Mystic Red Man - '''TBD. * '''Wile E. Coyote - '''An evil genius that was replaced by Scarlett later on due to failing machienes and constantly injuring himself. * '''Robotnik Eggman - '''Another genius who invents machines, mine controls etc. He doesn’t interact with Sonic that much in the comics. Only in some moments in Issue 2. Then in Issue 16, he quitted working for Bosko. * '''Chris MechLean - '''A evil host that stalks the main protagonists, and tortures the teenagers he love.. to hurt. * '''Commander/Distracting Mech Commander Chef Hatchett - '''A sidekick-type commander who uses his weapons as food to make an diversion or distract the characters so that they can throw up, sometimes he is not the commander. He’s either the sergent or the host in the TDI episode, “Basic Straining” * '''The Sound Queen, Elena Mind - '''The secondary antagonist of ''Good Ol’ Magic. ''She uses her music to mind control other people. * '''Madame Freakshow - '''A supernatural being who always had problems and a grudge woth humans. Bosko recruited Madame as well to destroy all WB media. * '''Elite in Command, Iron - '''The usual boss in ''Good Ol’ Magic. He was recruited by Bosko to destroy all heroes as well. * 'Billy The Smart Know-It All - '''a former idiot who was recruited and brainwashed by Bosko to become an intellegent useful boy. * '''Commander/Evil Commander Scarlett - '''Scarlett is an intelligent nerd that competed in Total Drama. Pakithew Island. She became a mad scientist and later an antagonist. Sequel ''See: Warner: End of The World Issues # Apocalyptic Revenge - 8/16/19 - Bosko plans an invasion, so he recruits several antagonists from Warner Brothers. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * This comic book series was suppose to be published in August 2018, but it was delayed. **Then it was supposed to be published in November 2018 but yet again, it was delayed. **Then the publishers decided to move the date where it fits for the comic book series. *This is the second time that TBD Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:Archtive Partners Category:Comic Book series Category:Warner Bros. Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Looney Tunes Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Total Drama Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic books Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Animation